Contrincante
by Blim
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha sabe que es un gran ninja y sólo se enfrentaría a Hinata Hyuuga porque aunque no lo pareciera aún podía tener algo de cortería en sí. Si tan sólo el idiota de Naruto no lo hubiera metido en esa situación...


Todo lo concerniente a Naruto y su mundo es de Masashi Kishimoto.

Su combate sería con Naruto, pero el que se decía su amigo le había enjaretado esa desafortunada situación. Desafortunada, claro para su nuevo contrincante. No la había rechazado porque ella ya estaba allí, y aunque no lo pareciera, Sasuke todavía albergaba un miligramo de cortesía en sí. Nunca se enfrentaba a mujeres, era pérdida de tiempo pues sabía que no tenían nivel. Bien, uno o dos movimientos y despacharía a la patosa Hinata Hyuuga.

— Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Sasuke-san.

Sasuke levantó una ceja. Pobre chica, no sabía lo que enfrentaba. Él comenzó lanzándole un ataque de media potencia para ponerla de inmediato fuera pero ella lo esquivó con facilidad.

— Buen movimiento.— Murmuró, aunque a su pareccer más bien había sido suerte.

Instantes después, la sangre ya le emanaba copiosa, la nueva manera inesperada en la que le había repelido y luego atacado le había tomado con la guardia baja. O eso insistía en decirse. Su energía estaba alcanzando niveles críticos. Estaba a nada de morir, y en la cúspide de la desesperación por no saber qué hacer; y ella, a excepción de ese desesperante rubor, parecía tan tranquila y sin agitación alguna.

¡Era una bofetada a su orgullo! Lo único bueno hasta el momento era que Naruto se había largado, qué bueno que siempre era un perro faldero para Sakura, pues no quería ni imaginar el sinfín de burlas que le haría si estuviera allí viéndolo morder el polvo.

Sasuke tomó distancia, quizá si la estudiaba un poco aún tendría una oportunidad. Miró las pequeñas manos femeninas en un intento por adivinar su movimiento, pero la quietud de la chica era su mejor arma: era paciente y aguardaba a que él le atacara para así desarrollar ella su propio contragolpe.

En ese segundo, justo lo contrario a lo que estaba pensando, ella se lanzó a bocajarro sobre él. Sasuke sonrió al ver que eso le haría bajar la guardia. Aprovechó y embistió con todo asestándole un certero puñetazo en el estómago. La chica voló por los aires. La sangre que salió de Hinata al chocar con el suelo le indicó que su nivel de energía había bajado sustancialmente.

¡Bien, esa la oportunidad que esperaba Sasuke!

Llegó hasta ella dispuesto a rematarla cuando desde el suelo lo zancadilleó haciéndolo caer de espalda, y ahí supo que esa había sido siempre la intención de la chica: hacerle creer que la vencía para que se le acercara confiado.

Sasuke no daba crédito a lo que sucedía: en un pestañeo las rodillas de Hinata Hyuuga se encajaban en su pecho tronándole la caja torácica.

Hinata miró con serenidad el cuerpo sin vida de su contrincante. Suspiró y su boca amagó una leve sonrisa.

— Fue un gran combate, Sasuke-san. Nunca había tardado tanto en ganar.

El muchacho logró contener la mueca de su rostro, ¿nunca había sido vencida?

— ¿Dónde aprendiste a jugar así? —Sasuke colocó los controles del videojuego en la mesa, no podía negar que había llamado su atención. Cómo no, nunca pensó que una chica pudiera arrasarlo en el Ninja Warriors Combats en donde él se creía el mejor.

— Yo… Mi primo me dio este juego p-para pasar las tardes y m-me gustó. —Sus manos antes quietas se movían nerviosas sobre el borde de su camiseta.

— Ya veo. —Como no tenía vida social, la chica se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma jugar; bueno, él no era muy distinto y había perdido. —Eres buena.— Reconoció con acritud. —¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?

— ¿M-Mañana?

— Me debes una revancha, Hyuuga. Esta vez te venceré.

Hinata se mostró algo reticente pero terminó por aceptar. La casa de Naruto sería de nuevo el lugar del encuentro. Al día siguiente, Sasuke tampoco logró vencerla, ni los posteriores a ese.

Sin embargo a la lista sinfín de derrotas se había aunado otra de índole distinta. Un tiempo atrás, Sasuke Uchiha creyó que era algo idiota eso de que se caía vencido ante el amor, pero una vez más Hinata Hyuuga ponía al traste sus creencias. Sasuke se había enamorado de la patosa Hinata Hyuuga, y lo mejor de eso era que esta vez su contrincante favorita estaba en la misma situación que él. Y sus padres que le decían que los videojuegos no le dejarían nada bueno.

~O~

Me gusta que Sasuke no gane en todo, y si pierde con Hinata mucho mejor.

Gracias por leer, un comentario me haría muy feliz, n_n


End file.
